Undeniably Bored
by wickedwriter916
Summary: or 11 Reasons Why Oliver Should Not Be Attracted to Rachel. Written for the 11 reasons community in lj. Using tables 3 and 5, with wild card 69. Enjoy! Oliver/OC
1. location

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 3, prompt #30 room/**location**/place.

Oliver felt somewhat guilty that he didn't remember Rachel when he met her for the second time. And if he was being honest with himself he knew why she was entirely forgettable to him the first time; she was just another Quidditch groupie, or so he once thought. A girl that had tried out for the team that Oliver had no real plans of changing the line-up to anyway. They had a great team running, one that had defeated Slytherin and try-outs were only held at McGonagall's request to pad the reserves with talent, "just in case", as a captain was wont to do. But she hadn't made the team, nor had she made the reserves, and looking back now Oliver did feel a little ill realizing that she was the only one who didn't.

Out of some strange sense of obligation (and a deeply buried fascination) he began to seek her out during the day for random conversations; a quick hello between classes, a friendly chat before or after meals, and soon he began to see her at the door to his office, which he held in lieu of a classroom. Then they were spending hours after classes talking about school, life, ambitions. Next they began spending their weekends lazing around on brooms, strolling around the lake, or if it was a Hogsmeade weekend, getting a sheet or two to the wind on delicious butterbeer.

Oliver never had any proper conversation with Minerva about the subject about getting involved with a student, but shortly after he became aware of Rachel the second she walked into any room, he started to receive a series of the most terrifying glares from the Headmistress and he knew right quick that he was fucked.


	2. color

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 3, prompt #25 **color**.

Everything about Hogwarts is dark. Black wool uniforms, grey stone walls, rusted metal sconces. There is nothing really bright or cheery about the happy wizarding school, except from the outstanding professors and generally good attitude of the students.

Oliver thinks that color doesn't seem to matter when the environment is so positive, but then he thinks of Rachel.

The American girl who always accessorizes with bright neon, and deep gold's, and rich reds to accentuate her uniform and whatever else she happens to be wearing. But Rachel isn't bright. She is intelligent, in her own way, but her outlook is bleak. Oliver doesn't know all of her story, but he knows enough to know that she's not proud of the mistakes that she's made, and they haunt her now, nearly six thousand kilometers from her home. He wonders what it is exactly that she ran away from, because she won't admit it, but he knows that's what she did, and he knows that the colors that she wears are just her way of attempting to remain bright.


	3. sight

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 3, prompt #35 scenery/**sight**.

Oliver is surprised to discover that Rachel is a very talented Legilimens.

"It's something that we were taught, at my old school." And she tries to leave it at that.

But now Oliver's curiosity is peaked; especially now that he knows exactly how she'd been able to respond to his brief moments of silence the last few weeks. Therefore, he asks for what reason.

She looks nothing but sheepish and tries to avoid, but one look at him and she knows that he won't let the subject drop. "We lived by a different set of rules in the states that you all live by here. That and we're taught to be able to use our magical abilities openly in society, even with Norms. Uh, Muggles, whatever."

His pointed look urged her to continue.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Look," she sighed. "There is a lot of business in psychics and palm reading, fortune telling, entertainment. You'd be surprised, some special effects departments? Use magic," she grinned, but when she realized that she'd lost him it fell.

After a moment where he stared at his desk with furrowed eyebrows, he looked at her, "So what you're saying is you're trained to be able to exploit people's secrets and to play on their emotions, for profit?"

Rachel blanched.

"That's exactly why you left, isn't it."

The color returned to her face so rapidly he thought she would faint. But she stood and spun on her heel to escape.

"I can see why you hate your second sight."

She stood at the door for a moment, her back to him as she seemed to contemplate staying or leaving before she reached out to yank the door along its hinges and storm down the hall.


	4. fallfly

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 5, prompt#60 **fall/fly**.

Oliver has an obligation as Flying Instructor at Hogwarts School to attend and supervise all Quidditch games and practices. And he is excited when Rachel is given the opportunity to fly with the Gryffindor team.

He thinks it'll be a great chance for her to finally break through and make some friends.

Obviously that had been wishful thinking.

She does nothing but complain the entire time she's on her broom. The others aren't passing her the quaffle enough. That shot should have gone through. Why isn't everyone else up to her level of play? And the sad thing is, she isn't spectacular by any means. But this is her element, and she needs to make a good impression here, but when one of the beaters sends a wayward bludger in her direction she's soon flying through the air, a wobbly spiral of uncontrollable black glob of robes, and Oliver swoops in to save her from nose diving completely onto the pitch.

Just before he reaches her, he catches her eyes, and they're not unfocused and confused, nor are they filled with panic and fear, but simply water. Which is gone without evidence a moment later as she pulls out of the steep dive and circles out behind the hoops.

She doesn't say a word the rest of practice.

And she doesn't make a sound for the rest of the evening.


	5. weather

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 3, prompt#33 season/**weather**.

When winter finally breaks in Scotland and all of the snow is melted Oliver doesn't know whether to be happy or annoyed. Spring does bring the new quidditch season, as well as the end of term, but it also brings about short shorts.

It had taken him a while, but he had learned to deal with Rachel's raunchy fishnets and knee high boots that came with winter. He had suppressed so many fantasies of her wearing nothing but said boots and maybe her funny little fingerless gloves.

But now that the weather had finally broken he was terrified of what this new season would bring about as far as the tantalizing outfits of one Rachel Rivers. And really, Oliver couldn't be disappointed by the button up vests which he was sure had nothing under them, or even better yet, those shorts that she pranced around in, which he could swear served the dual purpose of spanks for under her school uniform.

Speaking of which, he wasn't one for _that_ cliché after seven lovely years at Hogwarts, but for some reason every time she showed up at his door in it, right after classes had ended made him fight the raging hard on that sat in his pants for the rest of the visit.


	6. smirk

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 5, prompt#49 smile/**smirk**/grin.

The way that she looks at him, eyes slightly squinted shut, in a totally alluring way, the deep throated laugh that bubbles out of her mouth, which is as wide as a horse's he reckons, makes him laugh just as loud as she does.

He knows that he needs this laugh just as much as she does, but surprisingly he doesn't feel all that guilty about it, like he should. Because telling dirty jokes that he would only utter to his quidditch mates after three or four too many out at the pub seems even more wrong with the under aged Californian in front of him.

Or it should, but she's laughing at it with such jubilation that he can't seem to stop them pouring from his mouth. One raunchy story after another.

Before he knows it, he's telling her his secrets. Some of his most embarrassing sex experiences which he had swore that he would take to the grave with him, but she's not laughing at him, but at the situation, and his actions.

When he stops talking and looks at that wicked little smirk that's graced her features now, he can barely close his mouth when she suggests that they try making their own.


	7. word

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 3, prompt#36 **word**/phrase.

Rachel has this saying. She uses it with moderate frequency and zero discretion.

She's bored.

She gets bored at the strangest times.

Like when she mounts a broom, or when Oliver licks something off of his lips. On occasion, when there is some sort of odd sigh or creaking noise she'll smirk and give him a look mouthing "I'm bored."

It takes him three months to figure out its true meaning.

And he waits for the perfect moment to make light of it.

While they're enjoying a butterbeer off the beaten path at the Hog's Head where Oliver takes his time planning and finally wipes the foam of a warm butterbeer from his lips with two fingers, his tongue darting out to catch his upper lip.

Rachel stirs and sighs across the table from him and mutters, "Gah, I'm bored," into her drink.

Oliver grins and dares to run his foot across the floor to her calf and gives her a meaningful look, "Oh, I know, darling."

Her sharp intake of breath is answer enough.


	8. sleep

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 5, prompt#58 **sleep**/in a stupor.

Oliver hasn't slept well since the beginning of term. He thinks it's because he can't remember his dreams. Or he's stopped dreaming. He could remember a time when he'd be so exhausted from the energy of continually chasing after first years, rounding up stray bludgers and swooping down to save falling players that he would immediately slip into dreams of Puddlemere Blue hero capes and giant pink Hippogriffs. But now he lays down at night, staring at his chamber ceiling and wondering how Rachel is fairing in her dorm rooms, knowing that she's having just as much trouble trying to sleep tonight, every night; he just prays to one deity or another, it seems a different one for each of the 212 nights that he's lain in his comfortable bed that he'll dream tonight, and if he's lucky, he'll dream about her.


	9. snuggle

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 5, prompt#54 **snuggle**/cuddle.

Katie comes to visit Oliver once during the weekend, about halfway through October. It was strange seeing her here, back at Hogwarts and apparently, still trying to get back into his life. Katie has been his ex since the beginning of the summer, and it seems that she still didn't take their separation well or anything short of permanent. And against Oliver's better judgment and his nasty sense of obligation nagging at him again, he bedded her – "for old time's sake", she had lied. As soon as the act finished, her loud moans and squeals of pleasure grating his nerves, she snuggled in, plastering her sweaty body against his like a mold and yapping away in contentment. The only thing keeping Oliver in the bed with her was the fact that he was coping with picturing Rachel's face and imagining what noises she would make, and where she liked to be touched and how he wouldn't mind at all staying in and cuddling with her after making her orgasm eight ways from Sunday.


	10. stare

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, theme table 5, prompt#51 glare/**stare**.

There is one thing that Rachel does that drives Oliver bat shit.

And he knows why.

She stares.

Specifically, she stares at other men.

She has this way of boring her eyes into someone, sees their soul, which one more often than not is located in their groin. And he hates that he sees red every time she does it.

But hell, she's not his. He holds no claim over her, not a verbal one by any means, and he's not really in any position to be making one at this time.

But he swears if she doesn't stop staring at that Ravenclaw Prefect's crotch he's going to give them all something to stare at.


	11. wet

From livejournal's 11_reasons community, Wild Card prompt #69 **wet**.

Oliver can enjoy the rain, he's lived on an island that does nearly nothing else his entire life and if he hasn't come to terms with the weather by now than he has some serious issues that he needs to deal with. But a wild grin breaks across his features as he watches Rachel take tentative steps down the stone steps and sloshing onto the gravel trail with a grimace on her face.

"What?" Oliver can't help but tease, "You're not afraid of a little water are you?"

"Hey," Rachel admonishes, "there are only three kinds of wet that I like, and cold-ass English rain is not one of them."

Oliver rolls his eyes at her stubbornness, "well, which do you prefer, aside from our dreary _Scottish_ weather," he corrects.

"Hot bath water wet and salty ocean water wet," she states moving precariously around a puddle and the soaked ground.

Oliver watches her with a funny grin, "and what's the third?"

Rachel's face shoots up to look at him devilishly before splashing him with muddy puddle water and racing back towards the safety of the stairs, "Come get me, maybe you'll find out!" she challenges him before racing indoors.

Oliver's breath doesn't catch in his throat, because he isn't all that surprised by this, but he knows that he's not sure if he's willing to take that risk.


End file.
